Mi vida se vuelve un caos
by Monkey D. Umi
Summary: Que de repente puedas hacer flotar las cosas, tu madre te abandone como trapo viejo con tú padre al cual creías muerto y el cual es una completa lapa, llegues a un instituto desconocido para la mayoría del mundo, con personas con poderes extraños los cuales causan problemas por doquier. Solo te hace preguntarte si solamente no te golpeaste la cabeza al salir de la cama.
1. ¡¿Desde cuándo narices tengo un padre?

**Antes que nada tengo que decir que one piece no me pertenece si no al grandísimo Eiichiro Oda. No tengo ninguna intención de ofender a nadie, si a alguien le ofende la historia me disculpo de antemano, no tengo ninguna intención de burlarme de nadie solo quiero darle humor a la historia. También me quiero disculpar por las faltas de ortografía y demás debido a que está entre mis primeras historias por favor no sean muy malos con migo. Cualquier duda o idea es bienvenida. También quiero mencionar que esta historia me ha ayudado a escribirla como en todas, mi amiga Paula la cual se llama en fanfiction** **Trafalgar D. Water Rena** **. No quiero hacer un personaje estilo Mary Sue así que avisadme si lo estáis empezando a ver como uno, como también si los personajes son muy OC. Se aceptan ideas para nuevas historias y como ideas para la historia en sí misma.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Cada día se aprende algo nuevo."_

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO NARICES TENGO UN PADRE?!**

 **.**

 **[RYU POV]**

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro que había tenido. Quitando que por azares del destino que sería el último, lo cual de haberlo sabido hubiera aprovechado este día como nunca. Era uno de esos meses en los que mi madre estaba en casa. Normalmente estaba trabajo, fuera del país en realidad, desde que tengo memoria mi madre y yo nos movíamos de país en país por su trabajo. Debido a ello, de pequeña tuve un problema de hablar entremezclando los idiomas, causando que prácticamente la única capaz de entenderme completamente fuera mi madre, y lo peor de todo fue que las mujeres a mi alrededor me pincharan los mofletes como si de ello dependieran sus vidas, las cuales como escusa decían que era muy mona, linda, etc _. "Si claro eso se creerán ellas para mí que tenían una competición secreta por ver quién me las dejaba más rojas."_ La verdad, es que debido a ello lo único que consiguieron es que no me acercara a las mujeres y/o cualquier ser vivo (a excepción de mi madre, la cual es la que más miedo da de todas, un poco contradictorio la verdad) a más de tres metros de distancia de ellas (durante casi toda mi infancia, por no decir toda), junto con que aborreciera que me llamaran linda, mona, o cualquier cosa que se relacionara a ellos.

Debido a estos continuos viajes, no estaba en un mismo país por más de medio año, debido a ello nunca he tenido amigos y ha causado que según mi madre tenga una personalidad un tanto especial (en realidad creo que de la manera de la que he vivido mi vida ha hecho que tenga numerosos traumas infantiles, pero mi madre los llama facetas de la vida diaria, junto con la creación de mi propia personalidad solida).

A partir de mis dieciséis años dejé de hacerlo, eso hace ya un año. Debido a que era demasiado para mí estar viajando de un lugar a otro, lo cual tras una charla civilizada convencí a mi madre, como también la pataleta más grande que he hecho en mi vida (la cual está entre las cosas más vergonzosas que he hecho en mi vida pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo alguien más), la verdad es que de estar relacionándome solo con mi madre por casi toda mi vida durante tanto tiempo ha hecho que mi personalidad se valla pareciendo poco a poco a la de mi madre (junto con la de mi padre según las palabras de mi madre, el cual ni lo conozco porque está muerto o eso me ha dado a entender mi madre, no le gusta que lo mencione y por mi propia salud mental no lo voy a mencionar, no voy a aumentar las veces que he visto esa sonrisa maligna, por Dios casi se me sale el corazón de un infarto por cada vez que la veo). Y eso me asustó más que él monstruo de las galletas de cuando era pequeña, y ahora también, para mi desgracia aún le sigo teniendo miedo. Que sí, que ese puede que no de miedo a una persona normal, pero con el gran amor que le tengo a mis amadas galletas de chocolate y por el trauma que me produjo mi madre a mis seis años hace que la sola pronunciación de su nombre haga que me estremezca.

Todo comenzó a la edad de seis años donde me fui dando cuenta de que me iban desapareciendo poco a poco cada día al despertarme unas cuantas, de mis amadas galletas de chocolate, hasta el punto de casi no tener ninguna. Lo cual hizo que me planteara que fuera mi madre la que se las estaba zampando, la cual me dijo que ella no fue, si no el monstruo de las galletas. Para mí en ese momento de mi vida la palabra de mi madre era la ley. Por lo tanto, yo como muy crédula la creí. Hasta el punto que estuve despierta en medio de la noche (o las diez de la noche que a mis seis años de edad eso ya era mucho) esperando escuchar algún ruido en la cocina el cual no tardo en llegar, me dirigí con linterna en mano alumbrando el camino y caminando a todo estilo ninja sin hacer ruido para que el monstruo de las galletas no notara mi presencia (lo cual no servía de nada porque la linterna me delataba, pero mi yo ingenua de seis años ni se dio cuenta) hacia la cocina donde las luces estaban apagadas. Lo que encontré allí no fue el "monstruo de las galletas", aunque si algo muy parecido, lo que hizo que mi yo más joven lo confundiera. Era mi madre con su maldito albornoz azul oscuro que llegaba hasta las rodillas y una de esas cremas que se ponen en la cara las mujeres, con su pelo azabache húmedo hasta la espalda, junto con su gran altura (para mi yo más joven, aunque no niego de que es bastante alta incluso ahora) y con una de mis amadas galletas de chocolate en mano dándole un aspecto aterrador,(o eso a mis ojos de seis años lo era) y el que solo estuviera siendo alumbrada por mi linterna no ayudaba mucho, lo empeoraba porque daba sombras no muy agradables. Y como la persona muy normal que era, ("era" eso ya ni me lo considero) grite como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida hasta el punto de que no me extrañaría que toda la ciudad me escuchara, soltara la linterna de la mano y corriera a toda velocidad hasta el punto de hacer envidiar al correcaminos, y a refugiarme debajo de la cama, no encima, debajo, abrazando a mi amado oso de peluche Teddy como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Aunque para mí sí que lo era. Al cabo de unos años me entere de que fue mi madre la cual para su deleite y maldad no me lo dijo al día siguiente, haciendo que por más de medio año me escondiera las galletas en un cajón con llave la cual solo yo la tenía, la cual colgaba en mi cuello. _"Porque si, esa fue la primera vez que le di mis galletas a alguien más. Sí, di, porque era tan buena que le deje comérselas, bale eso no me lo creo ni yo ni la ciudad entera que desperté."_ Pero fue la primera que lo hice y también la última, como también durmiera durante un mes debajo de la cama junto con Teddy lo cual mi madre sabía y aún así se estuvo riendo de mi desgracia. Pero ni al enterarme de que era mi madre era el monstruo de las galletas hizo que se me quitara el trauma _. "Uno más a la lista, la cual casi todos, por no decir todos son causados por mi adorada madre, nótese el sarcasmo."_ Desde entonces mis galletas siempre las guardo en un lugar seguro y no salgo de la cama por la noche si no es rotundamente necesario. Junto con que se me añadió entre mis miedos el maldito monstruo de las galletas, la oscuridad, la gente con potingue en la cara también llamado mascarilla (para mí lo mismo) y lo peor de todo, las batas azules, si nadie ha leído mal. Para mi suerte estos dos últimos ya no me dan miedo si no que solo son un maldito mal recuerdo para toda mi vida, junto con que me hacen estremecer por el recuerdo. Y esa es mi historia de porqué le tengo miedo al monstruo de las galletas.

 _"¿Por dónde iba?"_ A sí, me quede en Inglaterra en un piso ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño con tres habitaciones una mía, otra de mi madre y la tercera de invitados _"los cuales nunca hemos tenido, al parecer mi madre no tiene familiares, aunque si son como ella no quiero conocerlos"_ , dos baños, un estudio, salón, cocina y comedor.

Era fin de semana y todo estaba en su sitio exceptuando a mi madre la cual estaba en la cocina preparando algo de desayunar o por lo menos intentando matarme. Ella no es muy de hacer comida pero cuando está en casa la hace y es porque la encanta y quiere hacer el papel de madre normal, _"eso no me lo creo ni yo_ " lo hace para probar nuevos intentos de envenenamientos, ella dice que lo hace porque quiere hacer algo para mí. ¡Mis narices! me lo creería si detrás de esa sonrisa que pone siempre no apareciesen esos cuernos junto la cola de demonio. Cocina fatal con receta normal por no decir sus intentos de hacer alguna "innovación de sabores en los platos comunes ya existentes" en su comida, los cuales lo único que han hecho ha sido que una quinta parte de mi vida me la pase en el hospital por ingestión de venos. ¡No es broma! para mi desgracia _"Otro trauma más para mi lista."_ Si, venenos, esa cosa ya no se puede llamar comida, incluso los médicos le preguntaron a mi madre que de donde he ingerido el supuesto veneno porque los pobres no se creían que el "veneno" no fue otra cosa que la comida casera de mi madre. Y lo peor de todo esto es que mi madre lo único que hace es sonreírme con esa sonrisa suya que en vez de relajarte te dan ganas de esconderte en algún sitio y no salir jamás. Y decirme _-saldrá mejor la próxima vez, pero como siempre lo comerás tu primero-_ _"si vamos lo más bonito que le dices a tu hija que está conectada en numerosas máquinas de un hospital y que casi se te muere."_ Si lo traducimos es _-la próxima vez que cocine lo comerás tu primero y si no te mueres en los siguientes cinco minutos ya lo comeré yo-_. Lo bueno de ello es que a los susodichos venenos ya soy inmune, y soy capaz de comer cualquier cosa, haciendo que pueda comer sus nuevos intentos y/o innovaciones culinarias. Consiguiendo solo como mucho un dolor de estomago. ¿El problema? Ninguno, bueno si quitamos que ella sepa de que son incomestibles para un ser humano normal, hasta el punto de que ella ni los coma tras averiguar que ya no me desmallo porque sean comestibles, sino porque ya no me afectan, pero aun así me obliga a comerlos. Ese es el gran problema. Desde que ya soy inmune a esos intentos de comida y sea capaz de tragarlos sin vomitarlos (lo cual es peor que ir al hospital, lo cual hace ver que ir al hospital parezca que son unas vacaciones pagadas en el Caribe en comparación a vomitarlo, porque ella da más miedo que las malditas agujas de los hospitales, la mísera idea de vomitar esa cosa otra vez hace que me estremezca, con una vez ya tuve suficiente), ahora los hace por tocar las narices incluso ha empeorado cada año sus recetas personales, parece que tiene como meta volverme a enviar al hospital. Y lo peor de todo es que mi sentido del gusto se ha ido a la mierda. ¡Literalmente! Prácticamente casi todas las comidas me saben igual, solo mis adoradas galletas de chocolate me saben ha algo junto con el chocolate.

Una de las cosas que hace que mis sentimientos se contradigan es esa sensación que tengo que hace que quiera reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Su personalidad demoniaca es opacada para estúpidos incautos por no decir todos, por su belleza. A pesar de sus treinta y ocho años no los aparenta ni un poco aparenta unos veinticuatro como mucho. _"Esas malditas cremas seguro que tienen algo que ver."_ Tiene una gran figura, esbelta y muy bien proporcionada en ambas partes del cuerpo, junto con su gran altura de uno coma setenta y ocho metros, un increíble cabello de color azabache el cual la llega hasta los hombros el cual esta ondulado, junto con unos ojos verdes. Su rostro el cual tiene rasgos angelicales como si los expulsara por los poros _. "El mundo es muy cruel como le pudieron dar esa apariencia con la personalidad que carga."_

Mientras que ella estaba en la cocina con intención de directamente matarme, ya ni lo intenta ocultar, porque mi madre ya me lo ha dejado bien claro con sus intentos homicidas hacia mi persona a lo largo de mis diecisiete años de vida. Yo estaba tumbada en el sofá enfrente de la televisión la cual está sacando algo que la verdad no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, yo estaba más concentrada en cerrar los ojos y darme una larga siesta por mis grandes horas de sueño perdidas, debido a que ayer estuve jugando a mis amados videojuegos hasta que por fin pasarme el nivel en el cual estaba atascada. Lo cual hizo que estuviera despierta hasta las siete de la mañana y me habría quedado durmiendo hasta por lo menos las dos de la mañana si mi querida madre, no tese el sarcasmo, no me abría tirado de la cama, literalmente. Se había metido en mi habitación diciéndome que me levantara cuando aún eran las nueve de la mañana. _"¡siendo hoy fin de semana! ¡Ni siquiera una persona normal se despierta a estas horas cuando no hay clase y no tiene nada que hacer!"_ Y para mi desgracia fui tan ingenua (otra vez) de creer que mi madre por una vez en su vida cedería ante una petición mía, cuando se la mete algo en la cabeza no se detiene esta que lo consigue y por lo tanto en vez de dejarme dormir en el sábado de mi tan anhelado maldito fin de semana todo el tiempo que yo quisiera, agarro las colchas y las saco fuera de la cama al suelo, tirándome a mi también en el proceso. Y como todo de lo que me queda de persona normal me iba a quejar, pero tras mirar esa maldita sonrisa no pude hacer nada y me tuve que levantar. _"¿Para qué? Pues muy sencillo necesitaba ayuda para que simplemente tirase la basura, alegando que la basura estaba oliendo, ¡era la del cartón! Esa cosa no huele ni ostias lo único que quería era joderme la existencia, otra vez."_ Así que ahí estamos yo intentando conciliar el sueño aprovechando que mi madre esta distraída porque la verdad no creo que me deje dormir más.

El sonido de pisadas caminando hacia mí y para luego pararse enfrente mío hace que levante la mirada un tanto desorientada por mi sueño y vea a mi queridísima madre. Haciendo que levante la mirada a la susodicha persona en cuestión. Para encontrarme a mi madre sonriéndome con esa sonrisa que haría esconderse del miedo al mismísimo demonio en persona. Esa sonrisa nunca auguraba nada bueno, y no estaba equivocada porque en su mano derecha había un vaso con agua dentro que poco a poco, como si fuera a cámara lenta se tratara se iba inclinando hacia mí, mientras que yo habría los ojos completamente hasta el punto de que ya no los podía abrir más. Me cubrí con las manos para mojarme lo menos posible y cerrando los ojos por acto reflejo. Y así estuve unos segundos esperando a que ese maldito agua callera encima de mí, pero los segundos pasaron y el agua no llegaba, eso era raro mi madre había decidido mojarme y por mucha pena que la diera (cosa que dudo, ella pena no siente por nadie) me iba a calar si o si.

Empecé a abrir los ojos poco a poco a poco para ver por qué se había detenido para quedarme en shock ante lo que estaba pasando enfrente mío, no, no era que se había detenido, y como había previsto me había tirado el agua encima. ¿La causa de por qué estoy en shock? Pues muy simple. _"¡Estaba ahí! ¡El maldito agua estaba levitando encima mío como si hubiera gravedad cero! ¡No es broma!"_ mire a mi madre para ver que ella estaba viendo lo mismo que yo, para ver que ella también estaba sorprendida por ello. Tras comprobar eso mi mente vago a que debí haberme dormido en el sofá y que mis miedos más internos en el cual mi madre me quitaba mi anhelado sueño me hubieran seguido hasta el mismo. Aparte las manos poco a poco encima de mí y dirigí uno de mis brazos hacia la proclamada _agua gravedad cero_ , viéndola con la mirada más curiosa que tenía. Y como si de un truco de magia se tratase tras solo rozar una de ellas con uno de mis dedos se precipitaron encima de mí. Calándome la cara entera, ¡ni a reaccionar me dio tiempo! Dándome a entender de que eso de sueño, nada. Pero tal vez solo fue mi imaginación pasándome una mala pasada. Una mala pasada que en menos de lo que el agua en mi cara tuve una alucinación en la cual soñé en la que el agua flotaba, mi madre sorprendida, en menos de unas milésimas de segundo a pesar de que al menos pasaron treinta segundos. _"Si todo muy normal, como eso de que los cerdos vuelan, o sea nada de nada, pero cualquiera de las dos era extraña y difícil de creer de por sí."_ A sí que hice lo más sensato, miré a mi madre. _"Dicen eso de que los padres lo saben todo, pues este es el momento de que lo demuestre mi madre porque necesito una explicación de esto."_

Al dirigir mi mirada hacia mi madre me encontré con su cara siempre impenetrable, la cual ahora estaba con el ceño fruncido. Parecía estar enfadada, junto con otro extraño sentimiento se formó en sus ojos el cual no supe identificar. Era obvio que ella sabía algo, como también sabía que lo que había pasado no le gustaba para nada. Abrí la boca para preguntar exactamente cómo demonios hice que el agua flotara si es que lo hice yo, pero antes de que siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna, mi madre se fue rápidamente a la cocina agarrando el teléfono que estaba en la encimera, y llamando a alguien por teléfono y empezó a dirigirse a otra su habitación para tener privacidad de la llamada, lo único que llegue a escuchar fueron palabras inconclusas en las cuales entre ellas fueron "….…. _ubicación…..Akagami…...urgente…."_ no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba solo sabía que no era nada bueno. Mi madre nunca se quitaba esa mascara que siempre llevaba puesta ni siquiera con migo, y aunque eso ciertamente me doliera por dentro, también me hacía darme cuenta de lo que quiera que acaba de pasar no le gustaba para nada.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de la habitación en la que mi madre había entrado me produjo que dirigiera la mirada hacia mi madre la cual salía de la habitación, con esa maldita mascara puesta otra vez, y más impenetrable que nunca, la cual no dejaba ver nada de lo que pensaba, al cabo de los años tras ser casi con el único ser humano con el que me relacione a mas de simples saludos de cordialidad y amabilidad superficial que no llegaban muy lejos debido a que siempre estaba con la idea de que tendría que irme dentro de poco. Solo este año fue diferente, pero no conseguí relacionarme con nadie aparte de lo superficial debido a mi extraña personalidad, por no decir el único durante toda mi vida, lo que hizo pudiera ver algunas cosas detrás de esa mascara que otras personas no pudieran ver. Pero ahora, ¡ahora no veía nada solo una maldita mascara que ocultaba todas sin emociones! y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que se estaba distanciando directamente de mi. Y eso solo hizo que me doliera como también frunciera el ceño.

\- Ryu cámbiate nos vamos en dos hora, vamos a ver a alguien _-_ dice sin siquiera mirarme a la cara. _"Corto, sencillo y para toda la familia, no te jode."_ Dejándome con cara de amuermada. _"Primero actúa como si algo malo a pasado y luego me viene con que nos vamos a no sé dónde. Esto tiene que ser un maldito chiste malo."_

\- ¡Qué demonios está pasando! ¡Donde narices vamos! ¡Y a quien coño vamos a ver! - exclame frustrada. "Esto no era normal y lo que más odio es estar tanto en la oscuridad tanto literal como hipotéticamente hablando. Y si eso no era estar en la oscuridad no se qué es en lo que estaba en esos momento.

\- A hacer una visita sorpresa a tu padre - comento como si nada, haciendo que toda mi frustración se fuera a la mierda en ese momento para ser sustituida por el shock más grande que he recibido en toda mi vida. Y vi como mi madre se dirigía a su despacho a coger yo que sé qué.

\- ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO NARICES TENGO UN PADRE?! - exclame tan alto que en toda Inglaterra debió haberme oído.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿REWIEWS?**


	2. Cambio

**Antes que nada tengo que decir que one piece no me pertenece si no a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **NOTA: aquí Shanks, tiene los dos brazos, pero salvo al Luffy de no sé ¿un tiburón? Bueno el punto no es ese, el punto es que aquí el tiene los dos brazos.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Las cosas no vuelven a ser completamente como eran antes después de cambiar, no importa cuánto lo desees."_

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 2: CAMBIO**

.

 **[RYU POV]**

Estoy enfadada, no hasta eso hasta se queda corto. ¿Por qué? Pues muy sencillo, no todos los putos días te enteras que el padre que hacías muerto en realidad está vivo, que puedes hacer flotar las cosas con tan solo pensarlo un poco. Si, cosas lo he vuelto a intentar nada más entrar en la habitación, al principio, al intentarlo me he sentido como idiota porque no es muy normal que digamos que cada día de nuestra vida intentemos levantar las cosas con la mente todo estilo Matilde porque si. Bueno al punto, al intentarlo al principio no ha pasado nada. Todo era así: ahí estábamos los cojines de mi cama y yo, observándonos para ver quien perdía primero la guerra de miradas a pesar de que ninguno de ellos tiene ojos, bueno mi querido oso Teddy sí que los tenía, pero al caso los malditos cojines y Teddy el único de mis peluches que aún conservo porque si, mi adorada madre me tiró los demás con la estúpida escusa de que ya era mayor, y una mierda, solo tenía nueve años la razón fue simple y llanamente porque le era molesto llevarlos de un lado a otro cada vez que nos mudábamos. Así que el único que pude conservar fue a Teddy el cual ya está un poco viejo pero bueno, tienen una muy buena condición si contamos el hecho de que tiene casi los mismos años que tengo yo, es de color marrón claro con un tamaño de medio metro, es bastante suave a pesar de las numerosas bordadas que tiene por todo el cuerpo debido a su vejez, lo bueno es que debido al pelaje de este casi no se notan. Tiene un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo con una cruz estilo gótico de color blanco bordado en él. Y no, ese parche no estaba ahí al comienzo. Bueno ¿por dónde iba? Así los cojines y Teddy no se levantaban del sitio. Lo pensé, levanté la mano como si eso pudiera hacer algo… nada, no se estaba moviendo nada. Estaba frustrada, y ahora mismo necesitaba saber, si antes lo que había sucedido lo había hecho yo, o no. Y ahora mismo me estaba planteando si había sido todo mi imaginación (cosa que dudo después de todo lo que ha pasado) o solo puedo elevar el agua, y ahora mismo estoy haciendo el idiota. Si eso no era estar frustrada no sé lo que lo era la verdad. _"¡Malditos cojines vengan para aquí o algo pero no se queden ahí quietos!"_ Y como si del mismo Moisés con el agua del mar Mediterráneo ya estaba en menos de un segundo estaba siendo sepultada por todos mis cojines y mi adorado Teddy, para verlo pedido. Vale, eso fue demasiado rápido para que pudiera verlo, en un momento estaban en la cama y en el siguiente estaban golpeándome en la cara como si estuvieran descargando todo su resentimiento contra mí, solo tenía que decir una cosa. _"Me alegra que practicara con los cojines y no cualquier otra cosa, si había sido bloqueada a todo estilo fútbol americano por unos simples cojines los cuales habían hecho caerme al suelo, miedo me daba de lo que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera intentado con la cubertería de plata de mi madre."_

Y esa es la historia de cómo recibí el resentimiento de mis cojines y Teddy que habían acumulado a lo largo de los años, mientras que ya me había cambiado para ver a mi "padre". Me vuelvo a preguntar _"¿Como narices he llegado a esto? Se supone que hoy era un día norma donde sufriría por mi falta de sueño debido a mis videojuegos y yo intentar dormir, y digo intentar porque mi madre no me dejaría_ _hacerlo. Comer hasta saciarme de mis galletas de chocolate, y ver si podía ver el día de mañana si es que la comida de mi madre no conseguía matarme por algún ingrediente mortal o algo. Pero noooo, el destino o lo que sea, me tenía preparado que hoy levantara cosas por donde las haya, y vaya a ver a mi padre al que creía muerto, vamos lo más normal del mundo, como si ahora me dice mi madre que soy una princesa perdida, medio marciana o qué sé yo."_ Ja, hasta a mi me produce gracia de solo pensarlo, es tan estúpido hasta el punto de que he pensado que era una maldita broma de cámara oculta pero nada, ni una a la vista. Así que no.

Tras quitarme por un rato todos esos pensamientos que ocupaban mi mente. Me mire al espejo para comprobar si todo estaba en su lugar. Como siempre mi apariencia era prácticamente idéntica a la de mi madre si de figura se trata, era alta y esbelta bien proporcionada pero no para exagerar, bueno si un tanto en la parte delantera lo cual para mi es innecesario. Mi cara la cual daba esa maldita capacidad de dar inocencia por los poros, lo único bueno de ello es que era fácil engañar a incautos. Era la maldita genética, no solo la apariencia si no las ganas de joder al personal en algunas ocasiones lo he heredado de mi madre. Y eso para mi desgracia no es agradable. Lo único que no herede de mi padre fue el cabello y los ojos, bueno esto último es una mezcla, mi cabello es de color rojo profundo hasta el punto de que a veces parece el color de la sangre, al parecer los heredé de mi padre, es liso y llega hasta la cadera, el cual ahora lo llevaba en una trenza de lado. Mis ojos son de un gris acero y verde una mezcla de ambos padres. Es de las pocas cosas que he conseguido sonsacarle a mi madre sobre él, junto con que es un completo idiota. _"Vaya se nota el amor en el aire."_ Nótese el sarcasmo. _"Bueno pues hoy conoceré al susodicho idiota."_

Llevaba una sudadera gris un tanto holgada para mí, con una calavera negra bastante grande impresa en la parte delantera en ella, me gustaba la ropa cómoda. Además de que así no se me notaba tanto mi figura de la parte superior, no me gusta llamar la atención en exceso con el pelo ya tengo más que suficiente. _"Joder que parezco una maldita señal de tráfico que dicen a todo lo que me rodea ¡aquí estoy!"_ De pantalones llevaba unos largos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro, y unas combers negras un tanto desgastadas por el tiempo.

Tras comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio cogí el móvil, la cartera y unos cascos pequeños de color blanco para el maldito viaje repentino, los cuales obviamente necesitare para no arrancarle la cabeza a mi madre o ella a mí que es más probable, pero bueno. Tras comprobar que tenía todo, me dirigí hacia la sala y esperaré a que cierta madre apareciera.

* * *

Y aquí estamos, mi madre y yo saliendo del maldito aeropuerto del cual hace poco acabábamos de desembarcar. Saliendo de nuestro reciente vuelo desde Inglaterra hasta Gold Coast en Australia y yo preguntándome que narices estoy haciendo aquí. Que si, qué ver a mi padre. Pero por Dios, al parecer mi padre ha estado en la otra punta del mundo casi todo el tiempo y yo ni enterada. Y además ¿quién narices va a visitar a su padre en una decisión de menos de diez minutos haciendo un viaje más largo de doce horas de aeropuerto en aeropuerto? Pues al parecer yo y mi queridísima madre. Lo cual hace que recuerde que odio los aeropuertos sobre todo por la capacidad de perderte fácilmente en todos ellos si no tienes cuidado, y peor es que yo ya lo había hecho en el pasado en uno de los muchos viajes de negocios que hacía mi madre. En esa ocasión estábamos en Alemania, lo peor es que me había abandonado en el aeropuerto, no el tipo de que se queda en un sitio y esperas a que aparezca de repente, noooooo, lo que ella hizo fue abandonarme en el aeropuerto en sí, ¡a mi corta edad de nueve años! ¡Quién narices abandona a su hija en un aeropuerto con personas sospechosas por todos lados y se va al hotel alquilado como si fuera algo de todos los días! ¡Eso no era normal! Y lo peor de que me abandonara como si fuera algo normal, es que una parte de mi no le extraño que lo hiciera. Para mi buena suerte, por así decirlo porque eso de buena suerte nada, ya sabía en qué lugar nos alojábamos ya que estábamos por tercera vez allí. Además de que era verano así que no tendría que convertirme en cubito de hielo en el viaje de ida ¡Y lo mejor de todo entendía Alemán así que podía pedir indicaciones! Como siempre escogíamos el mismo sitio no hubo problema, ¿lo malo? Pues si quitábamos el hecho de que me habían abandonado, era que también el sitio en donde nos alojábamos estaba a unas dos horas andando, además de que tenía que ir cargando la maldita maleta en el proceso, junto con mi adorado oso Teddy el cual llevaba en el brazo izquierdo. Debido al hecho de que mi madre me tiró los demás peluches, mi miedo a que tirase a Teddy también hizo que no lo soltara y siempre lo llevara a todos lados. Para cuando llegue al hotel tras una larga caminata donde me dolían los píes como nunca antes, como también se me durmieron las manos de tanto tirar de la maleta y cambiar de mano, fui recibida con las simples palabras de "llegas tarde." _"Anda jódete y baila. ¡Quien narices le dice eso a su propia hija de nueve años a la cual ha abandonado en el aeropuerto!"_ Pues al parecer ella.

Y tras recordar otro de mis traumas producidos por la persona que está a mi lado, la cual estoy planteándome si no es más que un demonio disfrazado. Pienso en cómo hemos llegado aquí, pues resumiendo: tras cambiarme, estuve esperando en el salón a que apareciera porque parecía que se había esfumado en el aire, y tras pasar esas dos malditas horas, apareció como por arte de magia o no tanta pero para mí lo mismo porque casi me da un infarto del susto, y lo único que dijo fue que nos íbamos en avión. _"¿¡Como narices acabe yéndome desde Inglaterra a una de las ciudades más concurridas de Australia!?"_ Lo único bueno de todo esto es que pude recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas incluso más de las que acostumbro a dormir gracias al viaje en avión, lo malo es que mi madre tiene cara de "hazme una pregunta" y te juro que te arrepentirás, y sus amenazas siempre son enserio. Así que ahora mismo estoy siguiendo a mi madre tras terminar de salir del taxi que nos ha llevado a la zona hotelera al lado de la costa. Y yo ahora siguiendo a mi madre como los patitos a su mamá a una distancia prudente pero aceptable, lo último que quiero ahora es perderme. _"Lo único bueno de esto es que no tenemos que pasar por todos los problemas del equipaje. ¡Simplemente porque no llevábamos equipaje! Y se siente un tanto extraño por ello, pero bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Además de que cuando salí de casa eran las once de la mañana y ahora son las…. Espera, hagamos cuentas, están las doce horas de viaje, mas las siete horas adelantadas por el cambio geográfico de Inglaterra a Australia así que son, si no me equivoco ¿las nueve de la mañana? Ostias por primera vez en mi vida estoy despierta a las nueve de la mañana sin tener sueño, merezco un premio."_ La voz de mi madre hizo que se me fuera las malditas matemáticas de la cabeza y mi incredulidad de que estuviera despierta a esta hora. Y mirara hacia ella, para ver que estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Benn, soy yo Fire Yumi- empezó a hablar y para mi desconcierto me di cuenta de que nunca había escuchado ese nombre salir de la boca de mi madre ni una sola vez. –Necesito hablar con Shanks, y no, no es por trabajo si es eso es lo que piensas. Quiero hablar con él personalmente y justamente ahora, no me importa si tiene algo importante que hacer le vas a quitar todo lo que quiera que fuera a hacer hoy y vas a dejarle el día libre. Como conozco a ese idiota se que hasta las diez de la mañana no se pone a trabajar por sus "malas mañanas." Y aún no es la hora, así que seguirá en el hotel haciendo el vago-. Y otra vez esa sonrisa, la cual si la persona en cuestión con la que estaba hablando la conocía sabía que era mejor no decir nada contra ella. Y para mi sorpresa parece que se opuso y dijo algo contra la decisión de mi madre. O era idiota o muy valiente, cualquiera de las opciones que fuera, ni una, ni la otra, me daba miedo su destino si seguía negándose. -Es importante-. Termino mi adorada madre, pero al parecer esas últimas palabras consiguieron convencerlo.- Y avísale con tiempo, que por lo menos este presentable, no querrá causar una mala primera impresión. Pero bueno a mi no es que me importe-. No sé quien coño era ese tal Shanks del que hablaba pero sabía que lo conocía bastante bien, como para saber sus hábitos de sueño.

A pesar de no ser mucho más de las nueve de la mañana el clima tropical de la zona era palpable. Aunque que a comparación de el común clima húmedo de la zona en Inglaterra en la que vivo es una gran diferencia. El viento en la cara junto el apacible olor del océano era bastante relajante. Tras caminar durante unos veinte minutos en un silencio un tanto tortuoso, donde nos hemos cruzado con algunos residentes de la zona, los cuales estaban bastante bronceados lo que ha hecho que me sienta como bicho raro por mi blanca piel, hemos llegado enfrente de un gran hotel el cual por todos lados dice "lujo." Lo que hace que me pregunte _"¡¿por qué narices mamá no ha dicho que nos lleve hasta aquí el taxi, y no caminar como idiotas durante veinte minutos?!"_ Sin espera ningún segundo mi madre se dirigió hacia el interior del edificio, donde caminó a lo largo de la amplia entrada y se dirigió hacia uno de los ascensores del hotel como si fuera la reina del lugar. Y por Dios, enserio que lo parecía con su forma de caminar sin ninguna vacilación, junto con el cuerpo tan recto y la mirada tan segura que provocaba, junto con su apariencia, solo hizo con que algunos tipejos la mirasen embobados. _"¡Por Dios que era mi madre!"_

No queriendo quedarme parada como palo en el suelo me moví rápidamente a su lado dentro del ascensor mientras ella pulsaba el último botón del ascensor. El silencio era perturbador y sentía como mi madre seguía con esa _póker face_ y no dejaba ver atreves de ella. Haciendo que mi irritación la cual había estado ignorando hasta ahora mismo estaba a punto de salir si no fuera por el sonido del ascensor en señalar que hemos llegado a la planta pedida.

Y otra vez a caminar en un silencio sepulcral hasta a la puerta que estaba a la derecha del pasillo y detenerse justo enfrente. Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando se paró en seco y me observo durante un momento.

-Colócate apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta un poco alejada para que no te vean, primero tengo que hablar con ellos. Luego ya te presentas-. _"Y después de que salimos del piso de Inglaterra por fin me dirige la palabra y no sé si alegrarme o no, porque la verdad eso no sé si cuenta para algo."_ La verdad solo me ha ordenado como si le estuviera pidiendo a tu perro que se sentara. Y yo como muy tonta le hago caso. ¡Yupi ~! Tras colocarme en el sitio en el cual ha ordenado mi madre la cual ha comprobado que seguía donde me había mandado para luego llamar a la puerta.

El ruido de mi madre golpeando a la puerta ha resonado por todo el pasillo para darme cuenta de mí alrededor. Es bastante amplio, las paredes son de color azul claro con motivos vegetales en la parte donde se juntaba con el techo de color azul más oscuro. El suelo es de un amplio color madera claro, el techo es de color blanco. El número de puertas en el pasillo son contadas, dos. Cada una en un lado del pasillo enfrente una de otra, mientras que en el lado contrario a donde están los ascensores hay un amplio ventanal que deja ver el exterior. No soy tonta, se que esta zona del hotel es donde se encuentran las suites, así que si mi supuesto padre está ahí dentro parece ser rico, y no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hace que me gire hacia allí para darme cuenta de que ciertamente yo no lo veo, pero él a mí tampoco, mientras que él no salga de la habitación, ninguno vera al otro, lo único que he sentido es el olor a cigarrillo que llega a mí, dándome a entender de que la persona al otro lado fuma.

-¿Dónde está el idiota de Shanks?- la inquisitiva voz de mi madre era tan directa que si no fuera porque ya lo conozco y hubiera sido la que ha abierto la puerta, me habría molestado por lo que decía, pero ya estaba acostumbrada y no iba dirigido a mí.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Yumi-. Una voz masculina con un obvio tono sarcástico respondió. A la cual mi madre no pareció hacerle caso y entro sin siquiera ser invitada como Juanito por su casa. Pasando de largo al extraño que estaba enfrente de ella y dejándome ahí tirada fuera del piso, lo único bueno es que aun no habían cerrado la puerta, así que podía seguir escuchando la conversación.

-Si, si… ¿Donde está el idiota?- ignorándolo completamente y volviendo a preguntar, resaltando lo de _idiota._

-Lo levanté de la cama pero se volvió a quedar dormido en el sofá-. Contesto monótonamente el hombre.

-Que sorpresa- el sarcasmo que se escuche de mi madre fue tan evidente que hasta un idiota se hubiera dado cuenta de él, y tras decir eso escuche los tacones de mi madre la cual si no mal recordaba iba en un traje de una camisa blanca, una falda un poco ajustada hasta las rodillas azul marina y unos tacones del mismo color. Junto con su cabello suelto.- ¿Maldito idiota cuanto tiempo piensas seguir durmiendo?- la escuche decir para cuando se detuvo de caminar, con un tono contundente pero sin alzar la voz.

-Ben cinco minutos más, además no pongas ese tono de voz que te hace parecer a la bruja de Yumi-. Murmuro una voz un poco ronca, la cual seguramente sería del susodicho idiota, dormido, nombrado Shanks y el que probablemente no volvería a ver la luz del sol después de decir tales palabras. Que si, que yo también entendía eso de que mi madre era una bruja para algo he vivido con ella toda mi vida, pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra mucho peor es decirlo en voz alta con ella delante. Además de que yo de momento quiero vivir una vida plena sin ningún hueso roto, muchas gracias.

-Oh ~ ¿Con que soy una bruja?-. Dijo mi madre con una voz tan tranquilizadora que pensarías que no le ha molestado lo que ha dicho el susodicho idiota, ahora proclamado, si no fuera porque una aura oscura salía de mi madre y se sentía desde donde estaba yo, sintiendo que mi corazón saltara como nunca, hasta el punto de que casi me da un infarto a una edad tan temprana. Y tras escuchar eso, se oyó un fuerte golpe de alguien calleándose al suelo, al parecer el susodicho Shanks se ha despertado por completo cayéndose de donde estaba durmiendo y seguramente mirando a lo que yo imagino, la imagen más perturbado jamás vista, también llamada mi madre y ahora mismo estoy tan agradecida de que no la estoy viendo la cara.

-Yu-Yumi ¡Vaya que sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- exclamo el idiota que se había atrevido a llamarla bruja.- ¡Valla estas más guapa que nunca!-. Intento sin mucho éxito que olvidara las anteriores palabras que habían salido de su boca, las cuales no iban a engañar a mi madre. Yo ya estaba sintiendo bastante pena por él y esperando que por lo menos el pobre tuviera una muerte rápida e indolora.

-Si, si lo que tu digas vamos al grano-. Se exasperó olvidándose del tema, que en vez de hacer relajar al hombre solo hizo que se pusiera más tenso, junto conmigo y el otro hombre llamado Benn. porque mi madre no es de olvidar, y que pasara el que la llamara bruja tan a la ligera no auguraba nada bueno.- ¡Ryu entra!-.

 **-¿Quién?-** preguntaron ambos hombres al unisonó, los cuales estaban sacados de tema, aunque no son los únicos. Mientras que yo iba entrando al cuarto más por inercia que otra cosa para darme cuenta de que detrás de la puerta daba a un amplio salón el cual tenía una gran cristalera que daba unas increíbles vistas al mar gracias a la gran altura a la que estábamos. A la primera persona que me encontré tras observar la estancia era un hombre excesivamente alto que podría llegar a los dos metros sin problema alguno, piel pálida y un cuerpo bien formado pero sin exagerar, tenía el pelo echado hacia atrás grisáceo, teniendo una cicatriz con forma de "x" en el lado izquierdo de la cara. Con un cigarrillo encendido en la boca. Lleva una camisa de manga corta de color azul oscuro, junto con unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados negros junto con unas botas desgastadas. El cual me estaba mirando en estado de shock.

El segundo que note fue al que estaba en el suelo al lado de mi madre y junto al sofá blanco. El cual era bastante alto si se ponía de pie pero no llegaba a tanto como el otro hombre, tal vez hasta el uno noventa y algo. Era moreno, con un cuerpo bien formado pero sin exagerar, tenía el cabello de color rojo desordenado por haber estado durmiendo hasta hace poco, junto con unos ojos del color del acero, en donde el ojo izquierdo se encontraba una gran cicatriz de tres franjas alargadas, tenía una barba desalineada como si no se hubiera afeitado hace no más de tres días. Llevaba una camisa ancha blanca que dejaba ver una parte de su pecho junto con unos pantalones hawaianos de palmeras verdes con el fondo amarillo y de zapatos unas sandalias. Y como el otro hombre se había quedado en shock. Pero no lo culpaba, tras mirar a ese hombre me di cuenta de algunas cosas importantes. El estúpido hombre que se había atrevido a llamar bruja a mi madre, al parecer era el susodicho padre con el que me iba a encontrar. Pero eso no quitaba que igual que él, yo me encontrara en shock, porque una pequeña parte de mí había pensado que era una broma, porque me era difícil de creer de que al padre que hacía muerto durante mis diecisiete años de vida, de repente estuviera enfrente de mí.

Y el silencio se hizo. Un completo e incomodo silencio, donde todos los presentes me miraban a mí, mientras yo miraba al idiota que fue tan estúpido de llamar a mi madre bruja el cual resultó ser mi padre. _"Genial…"_ dije mentalmente con la voz más sarcástica y sin ganas de nada que tenía.

-Como hasta el más idiota de los idiotas se pudiera dar cuenta, ósea que hasta tú te podrías dar cuenta, genéticamente hablando es tu hija -. Corto, sencillo y para toda la familia, nunca mejor dicho. Por que dicha familia ahora mismo estaba al completo ahí, si no es que tengo algún hermano o hermana por ahí perdido sin que yo lo supiera, porque ahora mismo no me extrañaría tanto que alguno de los dos me lo dijera con los dos padres que cargo. Incluso no me extrañaría que la familia inexistente por parte de madre que nuca conocí pensando que estaban muertos o alguna otra cosa en realidad, resultara ser alguno de mis vecinos, o algún profesor de la escuela, no me extrañaría que así fuera porque que en realidad parece que hasta ni a mi madre conozco a pesar de que es la única persona con la que más he interactuado a lo largo de mi vida.

Dirigí una mirada a mi "padre" el cual estaba poniendo unas caras muy raras. Lo primero que vi fue una cara de incredulidad que estaba dirigida a mi adorada madre, luego paso a mí como si estuviera comprobando lo dicho por mi madre, para luego mirarme como si de un fantasma me tratara, para luego pasar a estar mirando a la nada e intentar comprender las "delicadas" palabras de mi madre mientras fruncía el ceño, porque la verdad no creo que nadie pueda aceptar que tiene una hija de diecisiete años de la cual nunca antes a oído hablar así como si nada. No, la verdad es que es imposible que alguien lo acepte así de sopetón. Las caras de mi "padre" volvieron a cambiar desde confusión, sorpresa, incredulidad y ¿alegría? Su cara se ilumino como un árbol de navidad, sus ojos brillaban y me miraba de una manera muy extraña, una sonrisa resplandeciente apareció en su cara lentamente haciendo que no supiera cómo reaccionar a eso, es decir me estaba mirando de una manera extraña, como si yo fuera una luz en la oscuridad, sonriéndome de la manera más feliz y alegre que había visto nunca, haciendo que me shockeara. Y no pudiera reaccionar a tiempo cuando se me echara encima de mí y me empezara a espachurrar en un abrazo, haciendo que me tensara. Es decir un completo extraño me estaba abrazando, vale que fuera mi padre, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que me estaba abrazando. _"¿Por qué se le ve tan feliz solo por enterarse de que tiene una hija? ¿Por qué lo ha aceptado tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué no ha dudado de que lo fuera? ¿Por qué me está abrazando, como si intentara hacer que entendiera algo? ¿Por qué?"_ Millones de preguntas sin respuesta empezaron a acumularse en mi cabeza, haciendo que me sintiera más incomoda y todo empeoro cuando él empezó a restregar su mejilla con la mía.

-¿¡Cómo no pudiste decirme que tenía una adorable hija!? ¿¡Cantas cosas me he perdido por ello!? ¿¡Cuantos cumpleaños me he perdido!?-. Exclamó mientras parecía que quería llorar como magdalena y aunque el tono en el que decía todo eso parecía bastante teatral y una reprimenda infantil, también pude notar un tono de acusación bastante bien escondido, al parecer no quería discutir directamente con mi madre en ese momento. Pero la verdad no es el único que quería hacerlo, pero dejado eso de lado, el pelirrojo seguía abrazándome, y eso era completamente incomodo, no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico, haciendo que reaccionara e intentara empujarlo fuera de mí.

-¡Suéltame!- exclame frustrada para cuando noté que era imposible alejarlo de mí, era como intentar mover una pared de piedra, la cual se alejó a una velocidad impresionante y chocara contra la pared haciendo que se escuchara un fuerte golpe. Haciendo que me quedara desconcertada por unos segundos por el hecho de que había salido volando hacia la pared de repente, antes de que me diera cuenta de que en realidad había usado ese extraño poder otra vez. ¡Y esta vez con una persona, la cual resulto ser mi padre! ¡Había matado a mi propio padre después de conocerlo no más de cinco minutos! _"¡Si al principio creía que mi padre estaba muerto, ahora acabo de cumplir ese hecho!"_ Me grité mentalmente mientras miraba a mi padre el cual estaba un tanto incrustado en la pared, haciendo que lo mirara alarmada, y hubiera corrido hacia él si no hubiera sido porque él se salió como si nada de la pared y me miro con ojos llorosos.

-¿¡Princesa por qué!?- exclamo, como si nada, bueno no tanto, pero no llegando al punto principal. En vez de preocuparse por el hecho de que había sido incrustado en la pared por una fuerza desconocida, se preocupo más por el hecho de que no quería tenerlo cerca, y para mi sorpresa aunque había hecho que la pared tuviera una figura humana como decoración, el causante de esa figura humana seguía de una pieza como si nada y me abría preocupado más por ese hecho de no ser por lo que había soltado de repente.

-Prin- ¿¡Qué!?- dije desorientada para luego gritar alarmada por el extraño nombre que me había puesto, haciendo que lo mirase como idiota mientras me preguntaba si el golpe lo había dejado más idiota de lo que ya era.

-¡Silencio!- exclamo la principal causante de todo embrollo, la cual hizo que nos calláramos y dirigiéramos nuestra mirada hacia ella y nos calláramos principalmente porque feliz está más bonita y como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos sonrió de una manera espeluznante y nos miro a todos los presentes en la sala. –Como ya hemos aclarado el parentesco sanguíneo, diré el otro punto del porqué estamos aquí. Como pudisteis daros cuenta ella ya ha comenzado a desarrollar sus poderes los cuales no controla. Así que lo dejare simple, a partir de hoy, tú te haces cargo de ella y tras eso yo ya me marcho, te enviaré la dirección de su apartamento para que recojáis sus cosas-. Y como había dicho la muy maldita se había ido dejándome allí como si yo fuera ropa que ya no se quiere usar. Haciendo que mirase con incredulidad por donde se había marchado mientras sentía como mi mecho empezara a comprimirse acompañado de un dolor desgarrador. _"¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Aquí ya ha pasado la línea! ¡Cómo puede de repente ir y decirme que nos vamos de repente, que tengo un padre, unos poderes que no sabía que tenía pero ella era consciente de ellos! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que me abandona en un lugar desconocido con mi padre el cual casi no conozco y ni siquiera dirigirme la palabra desde que salimos de casa!"_ Me estremecí de sorpresa al notar que alguien había tocado mi hombro, haciendo que girara rápidamente la cabeza hacia la persona que me estaba tocando para darme cuenta de que era el hombre al que mi madre llamó Benn, el cual me enviaba una mirada que no lograba descifrar. Para luego mirar a mi padre el cual de repente había dejado de mirar por donde había salido mi madre con una mirada seria, para dirigirla hacia mí por sentir que lo estaba mirando para cambiarla con una mirada de completa felicidad y de promesas de que mi vida no volvería a ser normal a partir de ahora. Y todos mis sentimientos de dolor, tristeza, frustración e ira se fueran por el desagüe y sintiera un estremecimiento por su mirada. _"Dios, no soy creyente pero si pudieras devolverme a los días en los que no sabía que tenía un padre estaría muy agradecida."_ Pensé para mí misma. _"Porque la verdad, no es muy agradable esa sensación que tengo de que esto solo es el comienza del desastre."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿REWIEWS?**


End file.
